


you’re dumb but i like you

by jaekseun



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekseun/pseuds/jaekseun
Summary: jackson is dumb but mark still likes him





	you’re dumb but i like you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 3 years ago for an AU i'm not gonna bother with anymore but i had to post it because it's so funny to me, i'm sorry

“You’re hopeless,” Mark groans in between bites of his grilled cheese sandwich. “Absolutely hopeless.”

“If that means ‘I love you’ in a strange, dying language, you could just say so,” comes Jackson’s smartass retort that is a lot less than smart, considering he’s saying it on top of two flimsy IKEA stools.

The stools don’t even match, so they’re just wobbling unstably as Jackson fiddles with the fuse box. The fact that Jackson’s standing on them and not falling two feet to his untimely demise is shocking all in all. Mark wouldn’t even be able to watch that highly anticipated action since the only source of light he currently has is that lonely street lamp right outside their balcony.

He’d curse Jackson to his death, but the latter seems fine bringing trouble upon himself. There are two ways Jackson might die as of this moment: one, he falls off the two mismatched stools stacked on top of each other and two, he gets electrocuted because he’s poking around the motherboard of a fuse box with pliers.

“Could you pass me that thingamajig? The metal one?” Jackson asks, reaching out his pair of pliers to swap for whatever metallic tool he expects Mark to hand him.

Everything in their tool box is metallic, from what Mark can feel. He settles for giving Jackson the hammer. As if that will help.

Jackson sets off to hammering random parts of the electric board that Mark can’t see. He bets Jackson can’t see either. “I think I fixed it, baby!” Jackson shouts happily as he flips the switch back on to restore the power.

One second passes. Three seconds pass. A minute passes. “Yay, we have power,” Mark exclaims sarcastically.

“Huh? We do? Then why can’t I see?”

“Because we don’t have power, you dumb shit.” Mark smacks Jackson over the head with his sandwich that has soon gotten a little soggy from just being in his hands. It disgusts him that he can’t make out what he’s eating visually.

One minute he’s in the kitchen making the greasiest grilled cheese sandwich of his life, and in the next he can’t see through the pitch black darkness that surrounds him because Jackson short-circuited their entire apartment after messing with the power sockets again.

Mark’s learned from experience that Jackson thinks it’s safe to stick hair pins into the power sockets as long as it gets his incompatible foreign electronics from Hong Kong into the socket without an external adapter. The door to their bedroom has a poster that reads _Jackson Wang lives on the wild side_ , after all.

Basically, Mark’s dating a kid dimmer than a light bulb with a burnt fuse.

“So, what happens now?” Jackson drawls, jumping down from the stools and throwing the hammer in his hands onto the ground where it falls with an extremely heavy-sounding thud. “Want to watch a movie?”

Mark glares at Jackson so hard he expects him to feel it through the darkness. “You’re so fucking stupid... were you born with that brain?”

“Don’t be mean. It was a brain fart! Things like this happen all the time,” Jackson argues. “I’m sorry, okay? I won’t fuck around with electronics anymore, promise. I’ll call the technician first thing in the morning.”

“So we’re sleeping without air conditioning tonight?”

Mark feels Jackson’s arms circle around his waist before he hears Jackson’s whines. “Please don’t leave me because we don’t have air conditioning, I didn’t leave you when you left the gas on after cooking.”

“Uh, Jackson?” Mark tries his best to pry Jackson’s arms off without using his grease-covered fingers. “That was you. I never forget to turn off the stove. You didn’t do it because you thought it’d automatically shut down.”

“I can explain, though. Sometimes, I’m stupid. Other times, I’m less stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually post work under a different account, this account is a joke so don't bother subscribing. if you can guess my ~true identity~ i'll give you a reward
> 
> anyway


End file.
